


Small World

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out inspired by a fic by Dizzy and the AVPM rewatch that's circling but snowballed into an au feel fic about the history of CrissColfer with a side of past Joey/Chris (just past and talked about). Warnings for Hurt/Comfort, angsty anger feels and explicit sex (pretty much my usual fic warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

When Darren finds out that Joey had dated a guy around the time they graduated and found themselves in LA he bugs him about the details. Why? When? Why didn’t he know? Had he hid him? Was it good? Was it bad?  
For his part Joey never tells him and it slowly leaves their conversational rotation, but it’s there, buzzing in the back of Darren’s mind and when he looks over at him there’s a flash and he wonders.  
When he lands Glee, partly in help from his newly cut hair, he’s ecstatic and so is everyone else for him. They all go out and get hammered. Him, Chuck, the Starkid guys and set the town ablaze, well nearly when Joe tries to set Chuck’s breath on fire and nearly singes his eyebrows. A fun night had by all, then at about 3am he has to ask. He’s looked at Joey for about ten minutes and it’s been a month since the revelation so he asks. “What was his name?”  
Joey glares, everyone looks at him and the moment is ruined. “Go fuck yourself Hollywood boy.” Joey chokes and storms off into the dark night in, thankfully, the direction of their apartment.  
"Nice name!" Darren yells, holding up his beer in a salute and Chuck hits him upside the head.

His first day on set he’s bouncing along on his way to meet Ryan and his new castmates. He’d made up with Joey and they’d promised not to bring it up again, though he’s never quite sure why he did in the first place.  
Then he meets Chris Colfer.  
He’s not an idiot, he’s seen Glee before but on-screen Chris-as-Kurt is nothing like off-screen Chris-as-Chris. He’s beautiful as the sunshine lights his already porcelain skin pure white and his blue-no-green-no grey-no blue eyes sparkle and the smile he shows off has Darren a little weak-kneed. Then his voice.  
"Hi," He greets and holds his hand out and it takes Darren a fraction of a second too long before he’s grasping it and shaking. "Nice to finally meet you."  
"Final…huh?" He says ungracefully and looks between Ryan and Chris.  
"Oh, I’ve watched AVPM and your videos, big fan actually." He says and Darren rolls his eyes. Sure, of course. He must’ve been told about Darren joining and looked up his name but Chris is quick to shake his head, stepping a bit closer.  
"No, no I know what you’re thinking. I saw it when it first came out. We can talk about it, over dinner? We can get to know each other, bond."  
"Oh, okay." He replies, nodding and blinking and wondering where this person just came from and are the ethereal creatures he belongs to looking for him? They share details, chat some more then Chris is off to shoot and Darren is rushed off to rehearse and lay down some of the vocals for Teenage Dream.  
They don’t really see each other again until the end of the day, Chris out of his Kurt clothes and walking towards him in black jeans and a smart navy t-shirt and Darren is contemplating gel and straighteners. He’s leaning against his car and Chris strides up, smiling. It turns out he’s booked them at a place Darren sometimes sings at and they head off in Chris’ car, a promise to drive him to work the next morning isn’t missed by Darren and this time he’s sure the other man is flirting with him.

It turns out he’s wrong. Chris knows. Big fan is a possible underestimation but s Chris says, it helped him through a few tough times and when he likes something and it effects him, he invests. He can tell, from his Chewie backpack to the conversations about costumes and ideas and fairytales and escapism. They’re practically thrown out when the waiter comes over and tells them gently that they’re closing, so please pay and leave. They split the bill on Darren’s insistence and leave, still chatting.  
Chris’ house is small but beautiful and spotless but he doesn’t see much of it. He kisses the gorgeous man almost as soon as Chris closes the front door and he must enjoy it because the next thing he knows, they’re in the bedroom and he’s naked. It’s frantic, they kiss open-mouthed, moaning and keening as hands roam and .oh, Chris has a thing for his hair, which is totally a thing for him. He rolls them down so Chris is on the bottom and reaches for his leg. He looks down and suddenly this sure, confident young man is staring up at him with uncertainty, looking like a vulnerable angel and it stops him. “Are you okay? We can-we can stop this if you don’t-“  
Chris shakes his head and sighs. “I’ve just never bottomed and I thought…”  
"I’m not going anywhere." He whispers, his eyes wide and full of all the passion he can muster. He can’t let go now. He feels like if he let go of this beautiful man he’d never get him back and that might be the worst thing he could ever have happen. Chris’ eyes widen and the blush that spreads over his cheeks contrasts prettily with his pale skin. Without another word Chris folds his legs back and nods to the bedside table. Darren opens it to find just lube and he curses.  
"It’s okay," Chris replies, realising why he’d cursed. "If you were honest, I mean." He looks up with those wide, ever-changing eyes and Darren nods. He slicks up his fingers and massages around the pucker until it yields. He’s never done this before, apart from to himself in curiousity and it had felt good then. He slides one finger in and Chris keens, his back bending slightly, then he pushes in another and starts fucking and scissoring and Chris cries out, his eyes rolling back so Darren pushes in a third, thinking about how many he’d gotten in and it seems enough because Chris screams and he bucks and cums, thick ropes splashing over their stomachs as he squeezes around Darren’s fingers still deep and pushed against his prostate.  
He pants, his eyes gliding open and looks up into Darren’s staring down in wonder. He huffs and the older man laughs and slides his fingers out, lubes himself up and starts inching in until Chris locks his ankles behind Darren’s ass and all but shoves him in. They both cry out and Chris is hard again almost in an instant. He pulls back and shoves in again, causing Chris’ back to bow and a breathless moan pour from his lips, then sets up a good pace, fucking his new castmate and hopefully lover thoroughly. The bed begins to shake under them and it takes a second for Darren to realise he’s been picking up pace, hammering Chris into the sheets, but Chris doesn’t seem to care as the younger man just takes and takes, whining and keening and crying his name until they’re both coming, Darren seated deep inside Chris and Chris all over their bellies and chests again.  
They wake up the next morning with Chris’ alarm, sweaty and soaked. They shower together and go to set together. They haven’t talked about them yet, it seems like it would break the happy little bubble around them but he doesn’t miss the look on Ryan’s face when they turn up together.

It takes about three weeks until Chris meets the Starkids. They’re busy and he spends most of his time over at Chris’, feeling slightly awkward over the fact that he interrogated Joey about his ‘encounter’ as he’d called it and now Darren was off the fence he’d been happily walking along for years, neither one or the other, suddenly diving into a very torrid, very sexual affair with another man. He doesn’t call himself gay, he won’t, he’d explained to Chris, he understood and he knew no-one he knew and loved ever would but it might’ve been strange and maybe now he thinks it wasn’t just curiousity, but a little jealousy that Joey had had that experience before him. They all love him, as he thought they would and Chris loves all of them. They chat for a while and ignore Darren who keep glancing at the door, wondering where the hell Joey is. He turns up, of course and Darren sees the thinly veiled horror in Chris’ eyes and the shame in Joey’s before it’s covered up. They’re all actors after all.

Chris kind of vanishes after that. He doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, they work together but Chris finds reasons not to hang out, the door to his trailer is always shut and never answered and after Darren spots him chatting to a guy he has a horrifying moment where he thinks that Chris is done with him. That night he turns up with a case of Diet Cokes, some chocolate he knows Chris likes and puppy dog eyes. Chris sighs and lets him in, his eyebrow rising as Darren surreptitiously checks for anyone else. There isn’t.  
"What are you doing here?" Chris finally asks and Darren has to take a breath. Shouting won’t help.  
"I’m here because my boyfriend won’t spend time with me ever since I introduced him to my friends, which I thought he liked and I promised that boyfriend I wasn’t going anywhere. What the fuck, Chris?" He says the last bit plaintively and he hopes it gets to Chris’ heart, not taken the wrong way.  
Chris laughs bitterly and wraps his arms around himself in a protective gesture that Darren is now used to. “Is that what we are now?” His face falls at the heartbroken look on Darren’s and the way his eyes suddenly fill with tears because, ouch. “No, shit, I’m sorry Darren I didn’t mean that. I get like this when I’m defensive, I just…I do like your friends, Dare. Maybe you shouldn’t like me.”  
"What? Could you have told me that before I went and fell for you? It’s a little late for that isn’t it?" He cries out and Chris’ eyes widen almost comically.  
"You…Oh Darren," He says softly and gathers him up in his arms. Darren rests his chin on Chris’ shoulder and sniffs, breathing in the scent of newly-showered Chris. "I’m so sorry I hurt you. I didn’t want to, I just…I screwed up and I’ve been dealing with it and I felt like shutting you out completely was best, so I didn’t fall any more for you. I guess I didn’t consider you."  
"You screwed up?" He asks, it’s not something he can fathom of his beautiful boyfriend, if he is still that. "How did you screw up?" He almost doesn’t want to know. Oh god if he cheated…  
"Sit down," Chris says, stepping back and they sits down facing each other with Chris holding one of Darren’s hands. "I know you saw something the other day when I met your friends. When Joey walked in…I felt a little ashamed. Dare before I met you, a while before actually…I slept with Joey. Of course I didn’t know who he was, I did recognise him but I didn’t put two and two together. it’s not like you and Harry freaking Potter, that wig…and it was dark…I was stupid and it was a mistake, one that we both agreed not to mention again."

He’s stunned. For all that time he bugged and bothered and pissed Joey off asking and it was his Chris, his sweet, sexy boyfriend. A small world. “He did, though,” He blurts out and Chris looks at him. “He told me he’d slept with someone…I bugged him for ages about it. He never told me it was you, though.”  
"To be fair though, I don’t think either of us recognised each other. We were just two guys in a club." Chris shrugs and it makes Darren feel a tiny bit better, somehow.  
"Wait, so when you said I was your first…" He trails off, not knowing whether he wants to hear this either.  
"You were," Chris replies. "I fucked him. You were my first time bottoming."  
"Oh," He whispers and curiousity overrides his desire not to hear anything more about his boyfriend and his best friend. "So, was he bad or something? Or did he get angry he didn’t get to fuck you?"  
Chris laughs, a burst of sound and it makes Darren feel that maybe all of this will be okay. “It was a one night stand, Dare. Not everyone has epic realisations and meets their soul mate in that one night where everything just works. He didn’t like it. We parted ways, neither of us better or worse.”  
"Oh," He says and it hits him. Joy wasn’t trying to bullshit him. He was trying to stop from Darren being coloured by his own feelings. If Joey hadn’t liked it would he have been so happy to be with Chris? The answer is probably yes but it wouldn’t have been the same. Then a big, stupid grin takes over his face. "I’m your soul mate."  
Chris barks another laugh and hits him with one of the couch cushions. “Oh shut up you big goober!” Darren cackles and leaps on top of Chris, wrestling with him and trying to get kisses past the cushion barrier Chris keeps putting up. “Get off me!”  
"I’m your soul mate! You love me!" He cackles and Chris stares at him deadpan.  
"I fell in love with a five year old."  
"Five and a half." Darren counters, puffing out his chest then he’s off the couch and running towards the bedroom, shoving his pants off and Chris follows, enjoying the view of bare ass cheeks jiggling.

People ask him for sound bytes, answers to questions he’s not comfortable with and he tries, he tries so hard to say it without saying it and telling people he’s not a label, anything could happen until the Glee Tour and he sees his chance. Past the competition he and Chris have he can see a chance to make a difference, so he kisses Chris on stage. It creates a shit storm and he gives his blushing, rambly comments about it, Mark patting hm afterwards when the cameras are off and telling him “I ship it.” It makes him feel slightly better, until Season three is announced and his world shatters a bit. Blaine s transferring. All the time bonding with the Warbler guys and telling people he hoped that Blaine and Kurt would continue their star-crossed romance via their separate schools is gone. He cries to Chris on the phone and Chris tries to console him as much as he can from where he is shooting Struck by Lightning. Four days later he’s back in his arms and they’re okay but then he gets called into Ryan’s office and hit with what he wants. Darren’s soul.

That night he sits in front of Chris, Joey and Chuck who’s visiting from New York and tries to explain what Ryan wants without crying again. “He wants me to tell everyone I’m straight.”  
They stare for a few seconds before Chuck snorts. “Yeah, sure. The gayest straight man ever. What do they want? Chris to change his name to Christina?”  
"No Chuck," Chris replies, leaning past Joey towards him. "He wants Darren to dump me. No Crisscolfer, no Darren being gay."  
Chuck blinks before exploding out of his seat. “He’s gay! He knows that wouldn’t change anything! It doesn’t make sense. He’s not doing that to you. He’s not doing that to my brother. I’m going to tear him a new-“  
"You’re not going to do anything," Darren says quietly. "He’s a big producer. You could get me fired if you stormed into his office, then where would I be? Back singing in restaurants and coffee shops?"  
"Better than selling your soul." Joey counters and he drops his head into his hands.  
"What’s the alternative?" Chuck asks.  
"I don’t have any control or say over Blaine, he uses his character for what he wants, he can make him as ridiculous as he wants or whatever and I live with it." He says and he watches three of the most important men in his life look at each other until Chris gets up and kneels down, putting his hand against his cheek so Darren looks into his eyes. "Sweetie I know that sounds horrible and it’ll hurt playing him like that but think of the alternative. Glee will only run for a few more years. On the show he can do what he wants but outside of that you can be you, we can be us. You show your fans the real you and maybe they’ll understand that Blaine is a puppet and you’re not the one with the strings. You’ll get your time, baby. We’ll wait til Glee is over then the world will see the whole you, not just what we can show them. I’ve screwed up things n my life, I’ve done some things I’m not proud of, and some I’m very proud of. Loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done and I’m not willing to let you go. It’s your choice, but I’d take you every time." He kisses Darren gently and squeezes his hand then ushers the other two out and they all leave, something he’d asked for, for some time to think and choose and for a moment he’s all alone in the darkness without the light of Chris and the people he cares about to guide him.

The thing people don’t get about Chris is that he isn’t Kurt. Sure, he’s been through some of the same things and he has more of a hand n his character than most, partly because there wasn’t one before he strolled into Ryan’s office, but it’s more than that. Where Kurt was bullied and it closed him off, he's wary, he’s been through life and death, pain and joy and come through it guarded and wary, it’s not like that for Chris. Chris grew up a child of California with two loving parents and a room his own to escape in when things became hard with his sister and bullies. He became strong, a yearning for freedom grew in him where the doors that went up didn’t have locks, easily accessible for anyone that got close enough. He felt the sun on his face and thought free was a two letter word. Darren gets it. He’s the same but also where Chris can easily sit in silence and just be, sometimes Darren just bursts with happiness and it gives him a need to do, to dance and sing and in those moments he gives in and it pours out and affects everyone around him. Chris doesn’t think like Kurt, he never will. Chris sees his life as possibility and ability and he just does. He didn’t mean to affect Joey, he didn’t mean to make Darren fall for him, he just did and that’s why, when faced with the choice, Darren chooses. He takes a step back, lets Ryan choose for Blaine, for Kurt, for all of them, repairs the things he’s broken, takes Chris’s hand, and walks into the sunlight.


End file.
